Love in the Common Room
by zanzibar222
Summary: A story about the true feelings of Harry and Hermione. Plus some awesome subplots. Im not very good at summary's so please R&R! CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 ARE UP!
1. Two confessions of the heart

LOVE IN THE COMMON ROOM

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY M'KAY

A/N: OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IM WRITING ALONE I NORMALLY WRITE WITH SUPMIN SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS GO CHECK OUT SOME OF HIS/HER STORIES.

Harry was being punished by professor Snape for talking during his class. His punishment was to clean out the fireplace in the common room without using magic. 'Stupid Snape' muttered Harry 'Stupid fireplace' 'I hate this!' Harry spun around as he saw Hermione come down the girl's dormitory steps 'how are you doing?' Said Hermione 'this is taking forever' groaned Harry 'well do you want to take a little break?' 'I would love too' sighed Harry. They both sat down in one of the leather love seats and started to talk. 'So um Harry?' 'Yes?' 'I need to tell you something' 'what is it?' 'I…I…think…I…love you' Hermione blushed 'really?' said Harry 'yes' she whispered 'I love you too' said Harry as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.


	2. Just Staring

Harry walked down the crowded halls toward his potions class. He thought about what happened with Hermione last night and a smile spread across his face. 'What are you smiling at Potter?' Crowed Malfoy as he walked into the room 'how stupid you look in those shoes' chimed Harry. Malfoy backed down. Harry sat down next to Hermione and stared at her until she looked up from her book. 'Hi' said Harry quietly 'Hi' replied Hermione. They just stared at each other as if they could not take their eyes away. Then Snape walked into the room 'hello students today we are going to…

A/N: OK I KNOW I KINDA JUST STOPPED IT THERE BUT, I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.


	3. Ron Explodes

'Hey, Potter!' shouted Malfoy from across the courtyard. 'What do you want?' Harry said as he turned around Hermione at his side. 'Its time you pay for that comment earlier' he smirked as Crab and Goyle walked up and gave Harry a nice big push into the mud. 'Hey!' said Hermione 'Malfoy you bastard!' 'Oh did someone's boyfriend get pushed into the mud?' He said rather loudly. Heads turned and stared at Harry and Hermione. They both blushed madly. Hermione helped Harry out of the mud and then they ran to the dormitory. They went into the common room and sat down. As soon as they were relaxed Ron burst into the room, looking enraged. 'IS WHAT MALFOY SAID TRUE?' Yelled Ron. Harry and Hermione were stunned. They both gave each other the 'damn were in trouble' look. 'IS IT?' He yelled again. 'Well…yes…I'm so sorry we didn't tell you but…but it was just so sudden we needed time!' Stuttered Harry. 'Yet you wouldn't tell me…you could've just told me! I would've been supportive! But no you kept it to yourself long enough that Malfoy could find out!' 'Ron…' Said Hermione, but it was too late he already stormed out of the dormitory. 'Well that was…pleasant' said Hermione. 'Yeah…' Said Harry as climbed over and kissed Hermione. 'Pleasant…'.


	4. Some Love Of His Own

After the fight with Harry and Hermione, Ron had stormed out of the dormitory and into the halls. He was so angry with them. 'How could they not tell me?' He said through gritted teeth. The halls were pretty empty so he was startled when he heard someone behind him. 'Hi Ron' it was just Parvati. Ron felt something inside him between all the rage and hormones inside of him, he let it all loose and grabbed Parvati's arm and turned her around and pressed his lips firmly against hers. The kiss got a little more aggressive as Ron slowly put his hand up the back of Parvati's shirt. Parvati pulled away for a moment, Ron still holding her. 'Do you think we think we could take this to a nice broom closet somewhere?' she chuckled. Ron nodded and smiled as he led her to the Room of Requirement. As they got to the entrance Ron paced back and forth three times thinking 'I need a place to show my love for Parvati…I need a place to show my love for Parvati…I need a place to show my love for Parvati.' A beautiful oak door appeared and Ron led Parvati inside. There was a bed with red silk sheets and a very nice fireplace and a coffee table. Parvati pulled Ron over to the bed and removed his shirt. 'Parvati…' whispered Ron 'yes?' she said nuzzling against his bare chest 'I…don't know if I want to go this far'. She smiled 'that's okay we don't have to'. Ron smiled happy he had said that and started kissing Parvati's neck. He moved up to her lips and started to make out passionately. She pulled him down on top of her and they continued for more than two hours. After, they were both very tired it was late, so they both fell asleep still holding each other.


End file.
